HetaliaTorch Song Crossover
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: This is a Crossover AU from the short story Torch Song with a Hetalia twist. Jack goes over to Joan's house for a drink to meet Joan's new man Ivan (Russia)


Torch Song/Hetalia Crossover

It was late July; it had been almost a month since Jack had last seen Joan, he was starting to get a little worried since he hadn't seen or heard from her since the night they drank coffee with a chipped cup.

The next morning Jack was awoken by the sound of his telephone ringing in the other room.

"Hello." Jack said in a sleepy daze.

"Jack, Darling I am so glad you are awake! How would you like to come over and have a drink?"

"It would be my pleasure, I was just thinking about calling you to see how you were doing."

"Perfect! I will see you tonight at 6:00. Don't be late Darling." With a click of the phone Jack stood listening to the dial tone, trying to snap out of his sleepy state.

Jack climbed the two flights of carpeted stairs, and when he reached join's apartment she was standing by the open door in a black dress after she greeted Jack, she took his arm and guided him across the room. There seemed to be an ominous presence that lingered in the room. There was something odd about Joan's apartment, as Jack looked around the abnormally black and mysterious room he noticed that bouquets of sunflowers were place all throughout the house.

"Would you like a drink, darling? Tonight we have the finest Russian Vodka"

"That would be lovely Joan." Jack scans the black and yellow room to find a bigger man with Violet eyes, a child-like smile plaster to his face and eyes inflamed with drink. "Oh how rude of me let me introduce you to my new boyfriend darling – Joan turns to the man – this is Ivan. Ivan Barginski."

"Ivan this is Jack." Ivan nodded, stood up and extended his hand out to Jack.

"It's nice to meet you; I hope we can become great friends da." Jack gave him a coy smiled as Joan handed him a drink. He took a long sip and sat down on the couch beside Ivan.

"So, Ivan what do you do for a living?" Ivan finished his drink and looked at Joan to pour him a another before he replied.

"What I do for a living - he paused for a moment - is very private da." he flashed jack that sinister smile once more as Joan handed him his drink.

"Don't you think the flowers are just lovely! Well I certainly think they are lovely. They are Ivan's favorite flower."

"But you are the prettiest sunflower in my life da." Joan smiled loving back at him.

Jack was listening to Ivan as he told stories from his past life in Russia before he moved to New York, but he could still not shake the feeling he had. Jack looked a Russia's violet eyes they looked stunning for afar but now that he could see them up close he could see how sinister they looked.

"Oh Jack darling. I almost forgot you have to see Ivan's scarf. It made from the finest Russian silk."

word scarf. Joan brought out Ivan's violet scarf and sauntered over to Jack so that he could feel it.

"Isn't it beautiful darling." Jack examined the scarf, it looked like an ordinary scarf to him but to be polite he replied "It is a lovely scarf indeed."

Ivan's ears perked up at the complement and motion for Joan to hand him the scarf. As folded in his hands his face went white a sheet.

"What is the matter Ivan Darling?" Joan asked

"There is a hole in my scarf." He replied

"How could that of happened? I don't let the maids go near it. I'm so sorry darling." angry seethed behind Ivan's eyes as he grabbed Joan's wrist and drug her into the other room. Harsh and hush words were exchanged in the other room followed my a loud thud of something metal making contact with something else. Ivan walked back into the room with that child-like smile once again plastered on his face and Joan following closely behind her black make-up smeared a bit around her eyes. She smiled at Jack

"Can I offer you another drink darling."

"No thank you, I am still trying to finish the last one you gave me. It's getting pretty late I should get going."

Joan pouted her lips "Oh so soon Darling. Why don't you stay for one more drink." Jack sighed

"I suppose one more drink won't hurt."

Jack didn't here from Joan for a couple of weeks when he bumped into her on the street.

"Jack. Darling. How nice to see you. You should really come over and have a drink with me."

"That would be lovely Joan, How are things with you and Ivan." She paused for a moment

"Ivan had to move back to Russia to be with his older sister who is quite ill. I don't think we I will ever see him again darling." Joan smiled and flipped her violet scarf over her shoulder

"Well it was nice seeing you again, but I must get going. I don't want to be late for my lunch date." and with a swift click of her heels she seemed to float past him her long black hair flowing behind her, a strand of it clipped my a black sunflower…


End file.
